Nekkid Series 17 Parks, Soccer and Girly Screams
by omgiminheat
Summary: Another one I whipped up. Max and Logan are in the park and find a soccer ball. What will happen next? Never know in The Nekkid Series. Well, maybe not... R/R appreciated.


A/N- Hi all, long time no write. I've gone over my other fics tons of times and thought that I should write another, but no matter how hard I tried, nothing would come up on the Microsoft word screen, and it was irritating the hell out of me. Tonight I was going through them, and something finally popped to mind (Funny how depression can knock you out of writer's block). I really don't think this one is all that great, but whatever. I'm posting it to see how it flies. You would have thought that being a soccer player, I would have written a nekkid fic about soccer by now, huh? The idea had come to mind a couple of times, but I never really had any story material pop up. Anyways, r/r please and enjoy if you can.  
  
Nekkid Series #17- The Park, Soccer, and a Girly Scream  
  
Max and Logan were walking in the park one day, when they came across a soccer ball sitting in the middle of nowhere. They looked down at it, then around, to see if they could find its owner.  
  
"Wonder if someone forgot it?" Logan asked. Max flicked the ball up with her foot and caught it.  
  
"Looks pretty beat up, but it's still in good condition." She said, juggling the ball with her thighs. Logan looked at her with surprise and amusement. She stopped and looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like you know what you're doing." He commented.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Uh, Manticore let us play some sports when we had to exercise. Soccer worked nicely because it worked on our endurance, and its tactics kept our minds sharp. Least that was their reason." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
She shrugged and began to kick the ball around, when Alec came running up and took the ball from her.  
  
"Hey!" Max snapped at him.  
  
"What? You should have heard me coming." Alec said, tapping the ball from foot to foot.  
  
Max, Alec, and Logan, began to kick the ball around, burning time. Before long, Original Cindy, Asha, and Normal showed up, and they decided to play a small-sided game.  
  
They made it guys versus girls, girls being "skins" in their sports bras, (hey, thought I'd appeal to the guys as well in this one) with Normal and Asha in goal for their team.  
  
Before long, the score was 2-2. Alec took a shot, it deflected off of Cindy's outstretched leg, and hit Asha in the head. Logan, Cindy and Alec stopped and came over to see if she was okay. She was out cold. Max looked at her a second, then started to dribble the ball toward the other end where Normal stood in goal. He saw Max coming, and froze. Then he realized she was about to take a shot, screamed like a little school girl and ran off. Max tapped the ball in.  
  
"The girls win!" she called out to the remaining two guys. The others looked in the direction Normal had fled, half in shock, half with humor.  
  
"That's not fair!" Alec proclaimed.  
  
"You know what's not fair Alec? This is a nekkid fic, and you haven't lost one article of clothing yet." Max told him matter-of-factly. He looked down at himself, and noticed he still had all of his clothes on.  
  
"True. I was wondering why I was getting so hot."  
  
With that, he proceeded to strip down, and tossed his clothes aside. Cindy made a face.  
  
"Boy, you need to be hosed down, lookin' all gross from exercise." She bid them farewell, and walked away. Logan leaned close to Max and suggested playing a little midnight soccer*. She just grinned and shoved him playfully.  
  
The trio began to walk off when Alec looked back and stopped them.  
  
"What about her?" He asked, gesturing to Asha's still form.  
  
"What about her?" Max asked pointedly.  
  
"We can't just leave her there, Max." Logan told her.  
  
"Oh yes we can." Max told them, leaving. The two just looked at eachother, shrugged, and followed her.  
  
*Midnight soccer is what it is. Played at midnight, stark naked. Fun stuff don't ya think? Painful for the guys though...poor dudes.  
  
A/N- Leave the verdict. 


End file.
